Automotive vehicle lamps include functional lamps (tail lamps, brake lamps, turn indicators, fog lamps, and daytime running lamps, for example) and ornamental or “signature” lamps. In the design of vehicle lamps, aesthetic appearance, brightness, and energy efficiency are all of importance. Lamps should, in general, be able to generate a high brightness/intensity when desired, and do so with an economical use of electrical power.
Modern vehicle designs have moved away from more traditional circular, oval, or rectangular lamps and toward relatively complicated shapes. One enabler of this trend has been the availability of light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may be arranged in multiples to create a wide variety of complex shapes, outlines, and appearances.
The use of multiple LEDs to produce a desired outline may appear as a pattern of discrete dots of light, even if a diffusing lens is placed over the LEDs. Also, the use of numerous LEDs may add cost to the design.